Frail Love
by Ellie Accopelli
Summary: After a tragic loss Daisuke's life finally seems to be returning to normal. Or at least that's what he had hoped. But when he bumps into the Harada twins and begins to get confusing feelings about Dark, What will he do? WARNING! yaoi. DarkXDaisuke
1. When the Sidewalk Moves

**Pairings:** Dark/Daisuke

**Warning:** Yaoi and possibly some lemon's in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charactors

_

* * *

__Daisuke ran through the front door, the sounds of the paramedic's sirens seeming to resound all around him._

_"Mom! Mom!" He yelled frantically as he ran through the house._

_He finally found her in her bedroom, cradling his father's head on her lap. His father seemed to be unconscious, or worse. Daisuke's mother looked up at her son, tear's falling silently down her face._

_"What happened?" He whispered._

_"Your father…he's….he's…..dead." She breathed, and Daisuke could tell she was going into shock._

_In that moment Daisuke's life changed forever, and he knew there was no going back._

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I glanced around nervously as the sidewalk began filling with students. I was starting a new school and I knew I was going to be the odd one out, as always. As conversation bustled around me I couldn't help but stare at the ground and wish I was invisible to the naked eyes of those surrounding me.

No one seemed to notice me as the shuffled through gaps left by different groups of friends, trying desperately to reach the school without doing something that would cause the day to make a turn for the worse.

And I might have succeeded if he hadn't of ran into Riku-sama and Risa-sama, who little did I know were the two most popular girls in school. I not only managed to run into them, but than fall onto the ground in the process.

"Who's this?" Riku-sama asked with a smirk.

"Fresh meat?" Risa asked.

Both girls now officially had mischevious smiles on their faces and it was really starting to freak me out.

"Go..gom..gomenosai!" I mumbled as I made to get up, but was stopped by a foot on my chest.

"Your going to have to do a lot more than just say 'sorry' uke!"

I flushed at this remark, my face very near to the color of my hair.

The youngest, Riku-sama, cocked her head to the side.

"I suppose he'll have to do for now."

Risa-sama nodded with an exasperated sigh, "I suppose."

It was in that moment, that Earth became my own personal hell...

* * *

Gomenosia- Sorry 

Uke- Term for a 'girly boy'

**

* * *

**

**Okay I know it's not a lot but hang in there, if you like it please review! (The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up...even though it will probably be up soon anyways, depending on how pumped my creative juices are going!)**

**Arigato- Elle Sempai**


	2. Meeting the Mouse

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 1!!! I know I know, you all hate me for the wait...**

**Daisuke:** Hell yes!!

**Dark: **Now, now Daisuke calm down, you wouldn't want to anger the writer now would you?

**Daisuke:** (blinks innocently) whatever are you talking about Dark? Rambling again are we?

**Dark:**Ram-Rambling?! Dark Mousy does not ramble!

**Elle: (**snickersnicker) behave now boys, you wouldn't want anything "bad" to happen in the next chapters now would you?

**

* * *

****(Dark's P.O.V.)**

I waited as patiently as I could, meaning I was ready to just leave them within the first 5 minutes of standing there. I glanced at my watch and sighed once again. They were really tap dancing on my last nerve. They were late every morning and I had to sweet talk my way out of a tardy slip. For me it wasn't all that hard, all I had to do was smile my widest grin and it melted everyone's heart, but still, some consideration would be nice. Much to my annoyance my foot started tapping to it's own accord, Dark Mousy NEVER tapped his foot.

"Hurry up uke!"

"bu-but-but this really isn't fair!"

I jerked up at the sound of a new voice that followed the ever annoying Risa-sama. I walked with a purpose towards the front gate, ready to give the twins all of my wrath, and the other kid too.

"Do you tw-" I stopped stunned.

My sentence was cut short by a pair of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, huge orbs of rubies that, for some reason, sent my heart sputtering. I didn't understand this new feeling, and I didn't like the feeling of helplessness I was beginning to feel.

"Who the hell is this? You stood me up for some stupid kid?!" I yelled, still not liking the feeling of my heart ready to jump out of his chest.

"Gom…gomenosai. It was my fault really, I accidentally ran into them and well…" The stranger bit his lip in a way that I couldn't help but stare.

"Oh Dark!! We brought a new person!! His name is Daisuke. Aren't you proud of us?!" Risa-sama exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes in an exasperated way, secretly sighing in relief as the feeling I had felt earlier began to dissipate.

Riku walked up to me, planting a kiss on my cheek, "Come one Dark, Risu, uke, we're going to be late for class."

The boy called "Daisuke" blushed a color red that made his hair go to shame. I wondered why Riku called him "uke" as we all walked to our separate classes. Daisuke still blushing profusely, Risa scowling at her sister, and Riku and I holding hands as we made our way towards the hell-hole called school.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I was dragged to the front gate by the twin version of evil incarnate.

"Hurry up uke!" The twin with the longer hair said earnestly.

"bu-but-but-but this really isn't fair!!" I groaned.

Why did she keep calling me uke?! It was becoming quite aggravating and last time I had checked I sure as hell wasn't gay! Okay sure I was kind of girly, with curves no male being should possess, but still.

I was still struggling profusely when a tall kid with unruly purple hair sauntered out of the gate, his face filled with rage.

"Do you tw-" He stopped and stared at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

His eyes were the truest color of amethyst I had ever seen, causing me to stop and stare with the same gaze that had been making me uncomfortable moments ago.

"Who the hell is this?! You stood me up for some kid?!" He yelled ripping his beautiful eyes from mine.

I froze, did I…did I…did I just sound _gay_?!

"Gom…gomenosai! It was my fault I accidentally ran into to them and well…" I bit my lip in what I hoped made me look innocent.

But instead of the smile of "it's okay", when I looked at him his smile was _hungry_. Once again uncomfortable, I fought the urge to run as he grabbed Riku's hand and we all sauntered up to school, some more willing then others.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

As the four of them split up, Daisuke then realized that, he had no idea where his classes were! Just as he was about to go into major panic mode (1) he heard a small but distinct chuckle behind him.

"Why uke, you seem lost."

Daisuke turned around with a fierce glare plastered on his face, definitely not the reaction Dark had been expecting.

"_Don't call me that_." He hissed.

Dark threw his hands up in mock surrender, secretly proud of himself for making the boy say something, he had seen it in his shocking ruby eyes how much he hated the nickname.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." He said with his trademark smirk.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, obviously not buying it. Dark wondered what had given it away…

"Anyways, enough pleasantries…" Daisuke muttered sarcastically, earning a small chuckle from Dark, " but can you help me find my class?"

Dark smiled for the first _true_ time that day, well, that is a true _mischievous _smile.

* * *

* * *

**Elle: **Because... (rubs hands together like and evil villian thinking up a plan)

**Daisuke/Dark/Audience: **groan

**Yes another cliffy, and more still to come (insert evil laugh here)**

**Oh and by the way if you click the purple button down below a magical faerie will appear!! So hurry before their fresh out.**

**Elle:** (skips away with a silly grin on her face) suckers... 


	3. Detours

**Elle:** yes another chapter!!! aren't you all so proud of me?!

**Dark:** (mock applause) oh yes, how wonderful you are

**Daisuke: **(rolls eyes and walks away before anything starts)

* * *

**(Dark's P.O.V.)**

It was just too perfect when Daisuke asked me to help him find his next class, devious plans began to form in my mind, each one causing me to grin in a way that I knew would make him suspicious. No matter, after all, _he_ had asked _me_ to help him. Not the other way around.

I shrugged casually, a simply yes, for a brilliant idea. I grinned and grabbed his hand in a "friendly" way. His face flushed at this contact and my heartbeat began to race just as it had earlier this morning. I ignored it, for it was nothing, I repeat nothing, compared to what I had in store for this little cutie.

I knew better than anyone how easy it was to get lost in this school, with all the hallways, twists and turns, and the occasional random dead end, it was like a never ending maze. Even though I knew he would be quite unhappy, I decided to take as many detours as possible.

"Dark are you sure you know where your going?" Daisuke said a little uneasily as the hour hand on his watch signified that an hour had passed since Daisuke and I had started toward "class".

I smiled and batted my eyelashes, "Of course my dear Daisuke."

Daisuke nodded hesitantly, "If you say so…"

'_Oh but I do, my dear, oh yes I do.' _Dark thought to himself.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I knew it had been a _huge_ mistake trusting Dark; he just gave off the aura of someone who just couldn't be trusted. I glanced around nervously as we took yet another turn in the ultimately confusing school.

I froze, stopping dead in my tracks with a squeak of my shoes. I _knew_ it! I'd known we had been going around in circles. My thoughts were confirmed when we passed the room with the big pink poster (A/N: I figured pink wouldn't be that hard to miss) stating the name and contents of the classroom.

I glared at Dark, who had yet to realize that I had stopped.

"You're bringing me around in circles aren't you?!" I yelled at the top of my voice forgetting that we were in an empty hallway…which reverberate any sound off of its plain, white, institutional-like walls.

Dark Mousy froze, but didn't turn around, as heads began to pop out of the surrounding classrooms.

"Mr. Mousy and…person, would you please care to explain why you two are wondering in the hallways during class time?" An commanding voice asked from behind me.

My eye twitched at the "person" statement that had just the sensei's lips. Couldn't anyone just call me Daisuke?!

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

Dark and I sat in the couch outside of the headmistress' office. Since there was only once _very_ small couch, there was no room in-between the us, which seemed perfectly fine with Dark, but a little uncomfortable to me.

I was quite aware of Dark's hip pressed against mine, his shoulder rubbing against my own with each move Dark made. I tried very hard to keep my breathing in check, which was becoming harder and harder with each brush of skin. Yet still the waiting continued until it nearly drove me insane.

"The headmistress will see you now." A bored voice called from over the counter.

I nearly jumped up and ran to the office, which, hopefully, had separate chairs.

* * *

**(Dark's P.O.V.)**

Daisuke practically bolted into the office when the receptionist told us the old hag would see us finally. Pity. It was just becoming interesting too. I had to be honest, it kind of hurt my feelings seeing how much Daisuke was to get away from me. But I wouldn't let it bother me to much, after all, resistant or not, Dark Mousy _always_ got what he wanted.

I was very disappointed when I realized that the headmistress' office had separate chairs, instead of an oh-so-comfy mini couch. I sat down in the chair that Daisuke had left open, noticing briefly that he was on the very tip of his own. Dark smirked inwardly, this one was going to be challenge.

The headmistress sat in front of us, her hand clasped on the top of the desk, glasses perched on the edge of her nose as if ready to slip off at any moment.

"Do you boys know why you're here?" She asked in a "I'm very concerned" voice. I wasn't buying it.

"Because we decided to take a detour on our way to our _very_ boring class?" I asked, emphasizing just how "boring" the classes at this school were.

The headmistress got a very annoyed look on her face.

"Quite ri-" She was cut short by the sound of a vibrating phone.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

As the headmistress began to speak the phone in my right pocket began to vibrate earnestly. I glanced at her apologetically and looked at the caller I.D., it read "Emiko". I smiled again, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I began happily, despite her horrible timing.

"He's here." She panted.

I froze.

"As in now? He's not-"

"Hurry Daisuke, we don't have much time." She said before hanging up.

I slammed my phone shut and raced out of the room.

"Gomenesai, have to book it." I yelled as I ran from the school towards home, where I was needed the most.

* * *

**Yay!!! A cliffy, everyone's favorite! okay I know these chapters are unbearingly short, but I'm trying, you've got to give me credit for that. This story is steadily going to become more interesting and steamy!**

**Elle:** i wonder if I should put a lemon in it...

**Lissa (evil twin):** yummeh lemons...

**Elle:**(rolls eyes then turns attention back to readers) want to vote and see how many want lemons?

**Lissa**: (jumps around) voté, voté, voté, voté...


	4. Familiarity

**Another Chappie!!! I know, I'm sorry for the somewhat "long" wait. But through much struggle and torture. I managed to finish.**

**Dark: **(walks over to the now exhausted Elle-sempai) See now, was that so hard?

**Elle:** You hit me with a whip everytime I stopped typing!!!

**Dark:** (gets a glint in his eyes) it was kinky and you know it!!!

**Elle:** HENTAI!!!

**Daisuke:** (turns away) Dark. How could you

**Elle: (**rolls eyes at the melodramatics of it all)

**Dark:** Oh, I'm sorry Daisuke. Did you want me to use the whip next time.

**Daisuke: **(looks at Dark with his oh-so-innocent looking eyes) 'nod' 'nod'

* * *

**(Dark's P.O.V.)**

Confusion was evident on my face as I watched the cute, red head run out of the office, getting quite a nice view of his ass, bringing _quite_ a few happy thoughts to my mind. Unfortunately I was rudely interrupted by my more "civilized" side of the brain. Who exactly had been on the phone to make Daisuke so serious and worried?

The headmistress was furious, giving her eyes a look of death.

I leaned back in my chair, grasping my hands in front of me, twirling my thumbs.

"So….sensei….what's been going on with you?" I said, attempting small talk.

She cast her eyes of death upon me, killing any chance of conversation. I threw my hands up in surrender, my eyes full of mock fear. She scowled and rose her arm towards the door, and obvious "out now or you'll never leave alive". I left with pleasure.

Class let out as I walked down the hall, the usual gaggle of fan girls hot on my tail. As usual as I walked by people stared. Boys glared their usual looks of hatred and confusion (though the occasional would look at me with those lust filled eyes) while girls squealed as I winked at them or smiled in their direction. All the while no one seemed to see the distraction in my eyes, the look of intense concentration.

I was solely focused on one thing, dear Daisuke. I couldn't seem to shake the look of fear and determination that had filled his eyes as he had flown from his chair out of the door.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I ran, ran until it felt like that was all I had ever known. My throat burned and my side ached with a pain that was all too familiar. It was like a case of déjà vu, everything was happening all over again, even though this battle was supposed to have been over, finished, completed. It didn't matter who had won in the end, to me it didn't matter, the thing that mattered was the fact that I raced towards the end of my normal life, and once again towards utter chaos.

I practically ripped the door off of its hinges as I raced into the dining room, to find Emiko-san with a man with dark gravity defying hair and dark brown eyes.

"Why Daisuke, how nice of you to join us." He said, his voice was gravely, like rocks rubbing and smashing against each other.

I nodded stiffly; I knew who he was and what he wanted. Now I just had to find a way to refuse his offer that I knew was coming.

"I hear your life has been good since your last assignment." He stated, propping his feet upon the table.

"Get your feet off of the table." I hissed.

He smiled, finally getting a reaction from me, but took his feet off of the table none-the-less.

"And to think I'd thought you'd gone mute." The casualness in his voice made me flinch, which didn't go unnoticed.

I looked to Emiko-san; she seemed to be cast in some sort of trance, void of all emotions, sipping her tea as if no one surrounded her.

"Here is your mission; find the fallen angels; Light and Dark." My eyes flew to him as he mentioned the name "Dark".

" I refuse." I stated, my hand opening, ready to use an attack if I so needed.

"You have no choice but to except." He smirked.

A scream escaped my tightly pressed lips as pain began to course through my body.

"As long as you wear that amulet, as long as you accepted your duties from the time you found out, you were bound to us."

Daisuke scowled, but nodded. He remembered the oath.

"So…." The man asked raising an eyebrow.

Daisuke turned his head to the side and let a hiss of air pass through his teeth before turning back to the man with a glare.

"I guess I have no choice but to except."

* * *

**So, it's been a couple days…maybe two weeks before I last updated. I figured that more chapters would mean MORE REVIEWS!!! Since I think I've gotten like two reviews since my last update, which you know isn't very nice! Though I'm sure everyone has something better to do than to review my hard work (sniff, sniff).**

**Daisuke:** You kind of make me seem temperamental in this fic….

**Elle:** Well, only when you speak to "specific" peoples…..

**Dark: **I like it. It makes you look sexy...er

**Lissa:** here here! Daisuke your so cute...

**Daisuke: **(blush) D…D….D…Dark!!! Yamatte!! Hentai!

**Elle:** You too Lissa!!!

**Lissa: **Your just angry because I'm your hidden fan girl, and have every right to speak my mind about the boys I so cherish (gets a dreamy far off look in her eyes)

* * *

**Anywho! Please review, I'm aiming for 20 reviews (in all) so that I have "inspiration" to type another chapter!!! It shouldn't be _too_ hard. **


	5. What We Want

**Another chapter. Gomen for taking so long, I was trying to make it longer because a couple people have commented on how short the chapters were. This one is somewhat longer, but not really. **

**Dark: **You didn't even let me have any fun with this chapter!

**Elle: **I'm sorry that I decided to be a good girl and type this chapter without any persuasion

**Lissa: **(snort) No persuasion my ass, (takes out cookie jar) oh _Elle_...want a cookie?

**Elle: **(snatches cookies and goes into corner) my own, my precious.

**Daisuke: **Hey Elle, you want to share.

**Elle: **MINE!

* * *

**(Darks' P.O.V.)**

_The battle raged between the two angels. Roaring through the clouds and echoing off of the surrounding buildings in the small, deserted city. _

"_Same as usual my old friend."_

"_Don't EVER call me that!" I replied with a roar and charged forward……._

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring once again down my forehead and back, making me glad for not wearing a shirt to bed.

The same dream had been reoccurring for the last 4 days, the last four days that Daisuke had been missing from school. No one had really gotten to know him so no one noticed he was missing. Every once in a while, Riku-chan would mention "Hey, where's the uke?" Of course I would have to say something about that nickname; after all, he loathed it so much.

**(flashback)**

"_Jeesh Dark, you're being awfully defensive when it comes to him." Risa-chan said with a "humph."_

"_Yeah, even I've noticed. What's wrong Dark, honey? Did he do something to you?" Riku asked._

(**end flashback)**

It had been a never ending stream of questions from those two and it was really starting to get annoying.

I still didn't understand the feelings I got whenever I thought of the red headed, ruby eyed young boy. My blood started pounding rapidly in my veins, my face became hot, and my mind (of course) began filling with many "un-innocent" thoughts.

There was only one thing it could be, or at least that's what I was hoping.

"Hormones" I muttered out-loud and with a groan lied back down in my bed.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I lay, curled up in a ball, in the center of my bed, the covers wrapped all around me like a shelter. Although I had chosen to accept the assignment, I had tried to post-pone the search for as long as I could withstand.

"Daisuke, you have to start today or…..please dear." His mother, Emiko-san, cried through the door.

He knew how she felt; he felt her pain and her worry. He also knew that today would be the day that he would be forced to go back to that place called school. Though maybe he'd get lucky and he wouldn't have to do anything to find the angels.

Deep down, he felt bad for the angels. He knew what type of things The Order did to them. Experiments, tests, and gods knew what else. Every time he thought of what he would be giving the angels to, he would almost break down completely.

But, nothing compared to what he felt whenever he thought of the self-centered, egotistical, thinks-he's-all-that bastard, Dark. Thinking of Dark made him go weak in the knees, causing him to almost collapse to the ground. Those were just _thoughts_. He didn't care to find out what would happen if he met Dark in person.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Daisuke slipped into the doors, careful to avoid contact with anyone. He kept a silent eye out for the Harada twins, knowing that if they knew he was here, then soon, so would Dark.

Daisuke managed to avoid Dark for the better part of the day, keeping his distance from everyone. He couldn't help but notice the hopeful look on Dark's face whenever someone came up to him. Who exactly was he hoping would show up? A pang of an unknown feeling caused him to wince, but he shrugged it off, walking slowly to his next class.

Dark stood on his tip toes, ignoring anything that came out of Riku's mouth. Where was he?! He couldn't be absent for much longer without getting held back a year. He drooped as he didn't catch any glimpse of his red angel. He trudged, dragging his feet, to his next class. Disappointment coming off of him in waves. As he turned the corner, he caught the briefest glimpse of red, turning the corner up ahead.

Dark ran through the crowd, not even saying sorry to those he managed to knock down. There was only one thing on his mind.

"Daisuke" He breathed.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I ran with a speed that I hadn't known I was capable of. My small, skinny legs carrying me past dozens of people and around tons of corners. I knew I had been spotted, for unbeknownst to myself, I had been accidentally watching (more like staring) at Dark from a distance.

I ignored the yelling from those I flew past at an invigorating speed, pissing people off that I knew not the names.

The only thing that mattered was that I didn't get too close to Dark, for I knew far too well the pain of the separation that would unwillingly and inescapably occur.

* * *

**(Dark's P.O.V.)**

I watched the small, cinnamon haired boy run over and through crowd after crowd of students.

"I'm sorry." I said with a brief smile as I passed each group in turn, apologizing for the boy's bad manners. (1)

As I looked up after every 'apology' the boy would seem to be miles away. Damn that boy had speed!

But no one escaped Dark Mousy without his permission.

I ran forward, a sudden burst of energy and will power driving me forward. I gripped the boy's shirt sleeve, causing him to stop in his tracks. He seemed to hang his head and sigh in defeat. Why was he avoiding me? Was the question that flitted through my mind. Better yet, why did it bother me so much?

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Daisuke hung his head and sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to be able to weasel his way out of this one. As he looked up at Dark briefly he noticed an unfamiliar emotion, that made even his perfect, angel-like features somewhat disturbed.

"Why" –pant- "are" –pant- "avoiding" –pant- "me?" He asked, pausing after every word to catch his breath.

Daisuke was quite aware of Darks' fingers tightly gripping his shirt sleeve; of his ragged breathing and how it caused an unfamiliar sensation in his lower mid-drift.

"I can't tell you." He whispered, before a sharp intake of breath.

Dark was hugging him in a fierce grip before Daisuke could say anything else.

"You made me worry so much!" Dark said releasing the startled boy.

"Gomene…" The now blushing profusely Daisuke replied, avoiding all forms of eye contact.

* * *

**(Daisuke's P.O.V.)**

I sat there, my face burning with embarrassment. I took a small fleeting moment to take a look at my surroundings, and instantly regretted it.

We were surrounding by people, and they were all watching the small cession between Dark and me.

"Dark, I'm going to be late to class…." I mumbled as I turned to walk away.

He grabbed my sleeve in a desperate attempt to stop me. The crowd gasped, I didn't understand until I turned around to face Dark.

"Please, tell me what I did." He sobbed.

My heart throbbed, and I felt contempt for this boy that I had for no one else. Suddenly he stopped looking at me with a fierce, determined look in his eyes that startled me. He leaned in, his lips against my ear lobe.

"I always get what I want." He whispered before turning away and walking to class. Hips swaying seductively with each stride.

* * *

**1. Okay, I just had to add that. I mean Dark, saying _Daisuke_ has bad manners. Right, sure.**

**A little bit fluffy, I know, but I'm trying to slowly work in some kiss seens and then the big lemon (lissa: **HAI!!)

**Elle: **sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.

**Lissa:** We finally got to go and see Harry Potter!!!

**Elle:** But they screwed it up so badly! (goes into rant mode)

(**Dark and Daisuke watch all of this, cuddled up on a couch together eating a bag of popcorn as Elle takes out her white board and begins explaining and ranting about all the things they got wrong)**

* * *

**So anyways. Review you know the drill! **

**Gomenosai and Arigato!**


	6. Breaking the barriers

**Elle: **Sorry about the shortness people...

**Dark: **Yes, why is it so short Elle?

**Daisuke: **Yes, do tell all.

**Elle: **Well, I sort of had writer's block and couldn't think of anything else to write...

**Lissa: **Then why did you post it?

**Elle: **Why did my alter-ego suddenly appear...?

**Lissa: **I'm here to support and give critism when needed darling.

**Elle: **Okay... anyways, I posted it even though it's so short because I reached my goal of 20 reviews and I _had_ promised a new chapter when that goal was reached...

**Dark: **(currently tied up and being force fed by Lissa) would you (bite) care to (bite) help me?!

**Elle: **Lissa what, pray tell, are you doing?

**Lissa:** (mischevious glint in her eyes) Nothing special...

**Elle: **I have an _incredibly _bad feeling about this...

**Thanks to xxforbiddenwingsxx, XshootingstarX, sunnininjawritesx, soandso, icefox94, Noke cat, taichi-dai, iKat.13, w.w. angel, ladyviolathornhaven, Erratic movements, animegurl088, and blodd-darkness-child for your reviews and critism. Your advice is well needed.**

* * *

I woke up with a start, my vision swimming from the sudden movement. It had been 3 weeks since that incident with Dark in the hall, and we hadn't seen each other since. I avoided him as much as I could, but it was almost the start of the second term, meaning there would be new classes. 

I sighed begrudgingly as I stood up and started my usual morning routine; training, shower, breakfast, mad dash to school.

I burst into my new classroom, my hair, which was still wet from the shower, clinging to my face, my breathing erratic.

"Gom…gomen, sensei." I panted.

He gave a look that said was equal to an oven, and pointed at an empty desk in the back of the room. I drug my feet to the desk before sinking into the cold, hard, plastic torture device with a sigh.

"What's the matter, you seem to be so edgy today."

I froze; I knew that voice, for it had evaded my thoughts constantly over the last couple of days. Haunting my every minute of everyday with those last words. My breath hitched and my heart began to thud almost painfully in my chest. Why did he have such an effect on me?

"I..I…d…don't know what you're talking about." Damn it, why the hell did I keep stuttering?!

I looked at Dark for a fleeting moment and was met with his trademark smirk. One day, one day I was going to knock that smirk right off of that too perfect face.

* * *

**(Dark's P.O.V.)**

I watched as Daisuke blushed scarlet as he realized who he was sitting next to. He was obviously surprised that I was in his class, and on top of that it was his _art_class. Little did he know that I had asked a favor from the school's guidance office (it was amazing how easily you got your way when you were cute) so that he could look at the boy's schedule.

Yes little did his little Daisuke know that I had, in fact, been transferred into all of his classes. (A/N: I know, poor Daisuke) A smirk tugged at my lips as he stuttered when he spoke.

_Oh yes, my dear, you are breaking. Slowly, but breaking. _

I looked around the room, trying to pin-point the voice in the room.

_Don't worry; we will meet soon enough, my dark angel._

Of course on the outside I kept my cool. My emotions, like always, were bottled up inside so that no one was able to break through my façade. On the inside though, it was a different matter. I was beginning to feel the slow spread of panic that was starting to course through my veins.

"Dark are you alright?" Daisuke whispered next to me.

I froze as something that I thought was impossible occurred right before my very eyes and ears. Someone had seen through my makeshift emotions I had worked so hard to perfect through the years.

"I...I don't know w…what you're talking about D… Daisuke." I stuttered slightly.

Daisuke looked slightly taken aback and as the words fell out of my lips before I could come down.

Why could he so easily cause my hard earned self image to shatter into thousands of tiny, fragile pieces?

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the shortness. Okay dear loving readers, this time we're shooting for 30. Give me 30 before my birthday on November 20 and I will write more then 1,000 words. Promise.**

**R&R arigato!**

**Elle-sempai**


	7. The Feeling of Want

**New chapter people, I know it's not that much, but you have to admit it's better then the last chapter.**

**WARNING:** This does in fact have a little lemon in it! Don't like, don't read!

**Elle: **Weee, I have an _amazing_ new BETA. Without her support and critisism this chapter would _not_ be as wonderful as it is!

**Lissa: **(a little teary-eyed) My little girl is growing up, writing a lemony chapter (sniff)(sniff)

**Elle: **Oh jeesh, (rolls eyes)

* * *

**Thank you for all of my reviewers from the previous chapters. I'm feeling too lazy to go and look at them all, but your love is appreciated. And, once again, thank you my wonderful BETA Noke Cat, for making this chapter truely wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatley, I do not own DN Angel. However, I do, in fact, own the plot.

* * *

Daisuke was horrified, to say the least. He was more then aware of the hot breath that was Dark's on his neck as the class progressed. Daisuke couldn't remember Dark being in _all_ of his classes, and he was sure he would have remembered Dark's presence. Daisuke tried to ignore him, he sighed as boredom took over him. It all seemed to be to no avail, Daisuke seemed to be tentatively aware of everything that took place right behind him. The sound of brushing clothes as Dark changed his position, was enough to make anyone's heart race. 

"Would you stop fidgeting in your seat? You're making me nervous." Dark whispered seductively in Daisuke's ear, his lips brushing barely against his very sensitive earlobe, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

He hadn't been moving, had he? Daisuke had been pretty sure it had been Dark who had been fidgeting non-stop.

"Shush! You're going to get us in trouble!" Daisuke hissed, turning his head slightly, only to be caught by his teacher.

"Mr. Niwa! Can you please try to flirt somewhere else and not in my classroom?!"

Daisuke turned bright red, of all the things to say... Dark leaned back in his seat, a triumphant smile plastered across his beautiful, angelic face. He had wanted to get Daisuke to blush, it was adorable when his face lit up with a level of red that put his poor hair to shame. He had succeeded, not quite how he had planned, but succeeded none the less. He could only hope that the next phase of his plan went exactly as he hoped.

-o0o-

Daisuke stood in the corner of the hallway, shadow cascading around him, causing him to blend with the wall. Well, sort of. His bright red hair didn't exactly help at all. It was lunch break, and he was avoiding anyone who could potentially give away his whereabouts to a certain someone whom he would prefer to avoid at all costs. He walked slowly down the hall, his fingertips brushing against the wall slightly. His heart raced in his chest as adrenaline flowed through his veins, stopping his thought process beyond the point of thinking at all.

The hallway cleared, giving him his golden opportunity. He raced down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Daisuke turned the corner, and ran into the bathroom, leaning against the door as it shut softly. He gave a sigh of relief; he had made it to sanctuary. No one would think of looking for him here.

Daisuke went over to the sink, turning on the cold water. He watched the water churn in circles, swirling around the drain as if playing a game of ring-around-the-rosy. He put his hand under the sink, letting the cold water numb his palm, the sting of the cold giving him relief from his not too  
innoccent, wandering thoughts. He splashed water on to his face, closing his eyes against the  
numbing cold. He smiled to himself as he thought of just how easy he had evaded the oh-so-popular Dark.

"Of all the places to find you, the bathroom is the one place I didn't think I would expect to see you at." A voice whispered seductively in his ear.

Daisuke squeaked as a rather forceful hand was suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulling him roughly against a quite well-developed body.

"D...D...Dark! Yamatte! Nani?!" Daisuke said, his voice a few octaves higher then usual.

Daisuke was roughly pushed into one of the nearby stalls that sat neatly in a row behind the sinks. Daisuke pushed himself back up against the wall, trying to put as much space in-between himself and Dark as possible. Dark walked into the stall, with lust in his eyes. He shut the door behind him and locked it, destroying and vanishing all chances of Daisuke's escape.

Dark walked slowly, sensuously towards Daisuke, putting his hands on either side of his head. Dark wanted Daisuke to feel, to feel _him_, but of course, he had to make him suffer first.

Dark leaned in, just barely brushing his lips against Daisuke's, before planting them on forcefully. It started out slow, but soon erupted into a bruising kiss, as Dark's lust took on its full effect. He pressed his lips on Daisuke's, his tongue dragging steadily over the very tip of the other's lips. Daisuke gasped from surprise, giving Dark the invitation that he wanted. Dark moved his hand from the wall, one hand wrapping itself around Daisuke's waist, press his body against Dark's growing erection; the other, he placed behind Daisuke's head, threading through his hair, and pushing his head forward for more force.

Dark's tongue roamed hungrily in Daisuke's mouth, exploring the very soft, hot, and wet cave, which was Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke's mind was going erratic, he didn't understand the new feelings that all seemed to be going straight to his groin. He was turned on, to say the least. Dark was forcing himself upon him, and Daisuke didn't like it one bit. But his mind was going in two; one part of his mind is liking it, begging him to continue, to feed some unknown want; the other yelling at him to push Dark off, show him who's in control of the situation. Daisuke sat there, simply listening to both sides trying to persuade Daisuke to take their side.

Daisuke gasped again when he felt the hand around his waist start to slowly slide down towards his thighs. He was roughly pulled off of the ground,  
Dark's hand grabbing his ass tightly. As if on impulse Daisuke wrapped his legs around Dark's waist, getting more situated. Dark released his hand, moving upwards on Daisuke's leg until- it found a certain sensitive area. Dark began to massage it slowly, causing Daisuke to throw back his head and moan against his will. Dark smirked, putting Daisuke down and stopping all movement of his hands. Daisuke was panting against the wall, feeling though his legs would give out at any moment. Dark leaned in, nibbling at Daisuke's earlobe before speaking softly.

"How does it feel to be left wanting?" He whispered, his voice very husky.

Dark stood up, unlocking the stall, and leaving a very aroused Daisuke in the bathroom, all alone in the stall.

* * *

**Too tired to write anythin' else. Please Review, don't forget about the 30 review promise!! (if confused please read the bottom notes on the last chapter)**


	8. How to be divided

**I have added a new chapter!!! And it's more then 1,000 words!!!**

**Elle: **Yeah, so I accidentally left a typo on the chapter saying when I was going to type a new chapter...

**Lissa:** Yeah, she's just great like that (rolls eyes)

**Elle:** Shut up. I meant to say when I get _30_ reviews and I started to say that but then I accidentally typed 35.

**Lissa and Elle:** So here's the chapter!!!

* * *

Daisuke sighed heavily as he came home, throwing his school supplies onto the counter with a thud. He was sincerely disgusted with himself at giving in so easily into the temptation that was Dark. _I should have seen that coming…_ he thought bitterly to himself. He knew it was true, he really should _have _seen that coming, the way that Dark had been staring at him was scary.

He cringed as he thought of the want that had coursed through his veins as Dark had touched him in all the right places, teasing him, making him want. The way Dark had made him feel like he _needed_ the very touch he so despised. He knew it was wrong to let Dark touch him in that way, but his body had responded before his mind could, leading to the inevitable. He contemplated all the motives that Dark had, to just leave him there must have been pure torture to him, just as it had been to Daisuke. What was it that he had said?

"_How does it feel to be left wanting?"_

Daisuke shivered as he remembered the feel of Dark's lips brushing against his ear as he spoke those words. They seemed to be haunting him, filling his every thought until it was almost as if he needed to be near Dark. If only just to feel his presence nearby.

_How does it feel?_

Greed seemed to weigh out all common sense to Daisuke. He knew it was wrong, to be filled with a wanting so intense it could easily be confused with love. It seemed to be a common mistake among those throngs of people that so desperately clung to another, that lust was love, and visa, versa.

_To be left wanting?_

Daisuke didn't understand Dark's motives, but he knew one thing was for sure.

He didn't want to be confused between love and lust.

---o0o---

Dark was looking at his reflection in the mirror, aghast. He knew he might have gone too far. He shouldn't have given in to the object of his affection, leaving not only Daisuke, but himself as well, wanting what they should forever be forbidden. It was like he was Adam, and Daisuke was his forbidden fruit; in his reach, yet so far away. He knew he shouldn't have taken the objective, teasing Daisuke past the point of hatred.

There was only one thing left for him to do; make Daisuke think that Dark hated him, putting distance between them indefinitely.

---o0o---

Daisuke walked through the halls the next morning, not really sure of how he should be feeling. A sudden shove caught him off guard, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Watch where you're going." A familiar voice sneered form above him.

Daisuke sat there, shock and confusion coursing through his veins like honey. He didn't understand what had occurred, for the only thing he could catch of his "attacker" was a flicker of stylish purple hair.

---o0o---

Dark hurried quickly around the corner, the smirk on his face wavering with each step he took. He knew that the tactic he was using was going to hurt both of them so much that it would become unbearable. But Dark knew it was the only way.

He walked to his next class, trying to place the smirk firmly on his face.

"So, Risa..." H smiled seductively as he walked in, immediately walking over to the girl that loved him _oh-so-much_. "Miss me?"

Risa squealed as she was spoken to directly from Dark, instead of just being brushed off. Dark smiled as he sat down beside her, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

He moved in, nuzzling her neck, his heart screaming that this was wrong.

---o0o---

Daisuke walked into the classroom, his mind still reeling from the event that had just occurred. He was shocked, but that was putting it mildly. He was hoping that maybe it had been someone else that had violently shoved him all of a sudden, someone else with deep, stylish, purple hair.

_Yeah right…_

A squeal jarred him from his revere, causing him to look towards the torturous twins, only to catch the sight of Dark nuzzling Risa's neck. His heart wrenched, though he thought of his previous thoughts this morning.

_Ignore him, this is wrong and though he may not know it, you _do_. He was only…_ Daisuke shivered as he thought the next word, _sex-deprived. But he got what he wanted, now he can go back to being the prince. _

He grimaced at these thoughts, they passed through his mind like a needle, scratching and poking at his sub-consciousness. He tried to shrug them off, thinking of what the task at hand; he had to find the angels. He knew that he should have started days ago, tracking down all of those that had only recently moved here. Yet, he yearned to wait for what was to come. A battle would be inevitable, and he would be caught be caught in the middle.

He made his way to his desk in the back, all the thoughts whirling around in his head, pushing everything else that was happening around him out. Meaning, of course, that he would not see the foot that was suddenly placed in-front of him. It was a cheap trick, to say the least, but an efficient one. Daisuke lay sprawled out on the floor, his belongings scattered around him and in various parts of the room. It took him a moment to register what had just occurred, even though the throbbing in his ankle and nose should have been key indicators.

He sat up, rubbing his nose. As he looked around to find the culprit, he was suddenly face-to-face with Dark's sneer. It was almost too much when Dark began to laugh, the whole class joining in with their dark prince.

---o0o---

Daisuke sat in the back of the room, ignoring the snickers that were coming from his left. This had been going on for days now; the jeering, the pushes, the tripping. All of these cheap tricks were almost becoming too much. Daisuke had gone to bed on more then one occasion, crying himself to sleep, waking up to the taste of salt ringing his chapped lips. His mother, Emiko, had come in to check on him the first few nights that Daisuke had woken up screaming, but in the end she stopped, knowing that it was always the same.

Though it wavered between two dreams, one was just as horrible as the other. There was one thing in common though; Dark.

Daisuke thought of this now as he sat in his desk, trying to pay attention to the lecture that was taking place in front of him.

"Hey, Daisuke."

Daisuke turned to look, only to be hit in the forehead with a rather sharp end of a pencil, held by none other then Dark.

Daisuke felt like breaking down in tears, life just didn't seem to be what it used to, mission or not. He didn't remember being ignored and tortured being so, well, torturous. A knock on the classroom door jarred him from his moment of pain.

"Class, we're going to be having a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

A tall blonde walked into the room, his hair almost as stylish as Dark's. Gasps filled and hovered in the air as the new guy tucked a strand that had strayed from his ponytail behind his ear.

"Yo, I'm Krad. I'm new here. " He rattled off with a smile that would have made anyone's heart melt.

Daisuke couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this person was different, off from everyone else.

_Could he be…?_

"Krad, you can take a seat next to… that kid with the weird, red hair."

Daisuke just stared straight ahead, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone that was near him. It bothered him, indefinitely, that the teacher, after a month, could not remember his name.

Was everyone on Dark's side?!

---o0o---

Dark stiffened noticeably at the sight of the blonde that had invaded his space. A small hiss escaped his mouth, though only those that were closest could catch it.

"Dark-kun? Daijobou ka?" Risa asked, using this opportunity to scoot in closer.

It was lunch time and class had been over for hardly half an hour. Dark had been absent mindedly nibbling on his kimchi in that time, not even noticed that there hadn't been any in his chopsticks for five minutes.

"H..hai. Daijobou."

Risa began to pout, clinging onto Dark's arm like a five year old. Dark smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, Risa took it with a smile of her own.

"Okay"

---o0o---

Daisuke sat underneath the familiar three that overlooked the school. It was high up on a hill that hardly anyone ever went to, and it was his solitude away from the cruel world.

"You know, you look like you could use some company."

Daisuke's eyes flew open, frantically searching for the source of the smooth voice that sounded familiar. He expected to find the cruel bane of his existence, but was shocked to find the new student instead.

"I..Ie. I like to sit alone." He managed to stutter. The sight of the blonde that stood in front of him took his breath away.

_Wow, I really need to stop drinking coffee. I just sounded gay._

While Daisuke was wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice that Krad had taken the seat next to him.

"Well, _I_ could use the company so if you don't mind…" He left the sentence hanging, not even waiting for an answer.

Daisuke shrugged uncertainly. He knew that Krad shouldn't hang out with him if he wanted to have some semblance of cool in this school. Daisuke stood up abruptly, spilling his lunch everywhere.

"Um, Gomen. I just remembered, I have to…be somewhere."

Daisuke rushed off at a speed that a Cheetah would be proud of. Leaving poor Krad, very, _very _confused.

* * *

**Krad:** (cries) I don't understand!

**Daisuke:** (Backs away slowly) Um.. I had something to do...

**Krad:** (evil glint) Did not!!! (Chases after Daisuke around writing studio)

**Daisuke:** Help!!!

**You can help Daisuke by reviewing!!!! Onegai and Arigato.**


	9. MY LOVERLY READERS

DEAR READERS!

I am _so_ sorry for the wait. I began to feel… un-fan fictiony; if that makes any sense. But I am cured now so, begin awaiting the new chapter anxiously! I'm already at 645 words, only a couple hundred more and I _promise_ I will post! Once again, I am dreadfully sorry for the unscheduled wait.

Oh, and this will be replaced with the new chapter once it is _**completed!**_


End file.
